supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dmitry and Natasha
Chapter 1: Mit! Mit! Dmitry and Natasha, aged four were on a rooftop at night. Dmitry was now hired to be an assassin for the TT10, his target was a NAMBLA activist that tried to sexually assault Ri Dae-Jung and was on their hit list. He had to babysit his four-year old niece because Anna and her husband Mikhal were going to St. Peterburg, Russia. "Таша, ты останешься здесь (Tasha, you stay here)" He said. Dmitry was also very tired, he wanted to sleep and have a nice shower. Natasha was a little girl with black hair, she wore a red dress, she looked at her uncle Dmitry. Dmitry was with a sniper rifle and laid down on his stomach. "Легко сейчас, Легко сейчас (Easy now, easy now)" He said. He fired the fatal bullets that killed the activist. He saw people run and Dmitry went back to the building and put his rifle in a suitcase. He carried little Natasha on his shoulders. "Тссс (Shhhhh)" He said. She nodded and mimicked his gesture. It took a long walk. "Можем ли мы пойти получить что-то есть, дядя? (Can we go get something to eat, uncle?)" She asked. "Прекрасно, но не Кентукки Жареные куриные рестораны (Fine, but no Kentucky Fried Chicken resturaunts)" He said. Dmitry disliked KFC resturaunts, the smell made him sick, which was kind of normal as he was fed on liquid nutrients via needle since aged 11 and his body was getting used to normal foods and it would take months for him to complete that. The two had pancakes, Dmitry liked pancakes, but he only ate 1 because he found it very filling. After returning home. "Можем ли мы играть, Дмитрий? (Can we play, Dmitry?)" She asked. "Я бы, но я действительно устал, это был долгий день, поэтому я собираюсь заткнуть глаза, пожалуйста, не задерживайся слишком поздно (I would, but I'm really tired, it's been a long day so I'm going to get some shut-eye, please do not stay up too late)" He said. "Можем ли мы играть завтра? (Can we play tomorrow?)" She asked. "Конечно (Sure)" He said. "Вы можете прочитать мне историю? (Can you read me a story?)" She asked him. " (Yes, just let me grab a shower and I'll be there)" He said. Dimitry was up from 7:00 in the morning and it was now 11:45. After showering, he was still shirtless and put on some long shorts and a oversized coat. His niece was in bed already, still waiting for her uncle to read her a book. He got one of the books, it was about Cinderella. He read it pretty well despite his exhausted state. After reading the book, he yawned and went to sleep in his own quarters. Anna returned home, she saw her twin sleeping. She slept in the same room as him. Dmitry suffered irregular sleep patterns as a result of how late at night his missions are, and sometimes his horrible nightmares of being captured. He looked so vulnerable. Chapter 2: Stray Cat Natasha and Dmitry brought home a stray cat, Anna looked at it to ensure it wasn't sick. It was a beautiful brown and white combination. " (I'll take it to Toshio)" She said. Dmitry put arms around and ran towards the cat. " (Please don't)" He said. " (What's wrong?)" She asked. "When he was in GBS control, they would starve him for three days if he brought a stray cat or dog in, then give it to him, now cooked meat with rice, he fears we are going to do the same thing." Reicheru said. Reicheru then went up to Dmitry and gently put his hand on his cheek. "Dmitry, we are not going to kill the cat then give it to you cooked after starving you for three days, you must be like Ri Dae-Jung to do that, he'll eat cooked animals, it's only wild animals we cook, not actual domesticated ones." She said. Ri Dae-Jung helped translate, Dmitry didn't understand good English.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86